fun day in love
by blazergod200
Summary: whoo this story is wonderful to read


Tails was up earlier than usually. He was super excited. After all, today was his wedding day!

Tails danced through the room, sang a little bit and couldn't wait until the evening.

Oh, how excited Tails was! Today, he would finally be married to Tails! (A/N Oh yeah, Tails is ghey. If you wanna know how that happened, read my other stories!)

Of course for this day, Tails had chosen the best wedding cake. And the best wedding catering. And invited all his friends to come (except Blaze cuz she's a bitch).

Tails himself was also up early in the morning, doing his morning stretches and excercise so he'd look nice and buff in his suit.

Tails was trying out his wedding dress in front of the mirror There had been a mixup at the dresser but Tails thought it was kind of funny so they went along with it.

But of course, most importantly of all: Tails couldn't wait until the actual night. See. Tails had a bit of a stick kink. but kept it secret so far. Tails felt there had to be at least one thing Miles Powers should only discover on their wedding night! Oh, how excited Miles Powers was to finally share that final bit with Tails!

The day was coming along nice. Tails received lots of compliments for his dress. Tails looked fabulous in his suit. His muscles nicely toned thanks to the suit being of just the right tightness. Oh, Tails loved watching his love. Those sweet lips of him touching the wine glass, soaking them up in the red liquid of the wine. Those lips he could kiss all night long.

And those hands, Miles Powers looked at it. Abscentmindedly as someone else was talking to Miles Powers while he did so. Tails's hands were so full with power. The way he grabbed Tails's hands as they cut the cake. The way he held Tails's wrists as he cut the cake into slices. Those hands would be soon on Miles Powers's chest.

There was a speech or two. Proclaiming that there had never been such a perfect couple as Tails and Tails. That the universe had never seen such love. And everyone cheered and rejoiced. And there were flower petals and rice raining down on them and there were songs being sang in their names.

Or so it should be. Because when Tails stood there at the altar about to give his word to Tails. Suddenly! An ExplosioN!

And from the smoke arised no one else but Blaze!

"Stop! You are making a mistake!" Blaze The Cat said. "I should be with Tails!"

~~~~~ A/N Oooooh! Bet you didn't expect that! Sorry ClarisaTheBeautiful, I no I told you I wouldn't do that, but I did! hAHAHAHA! ~~~~ Onto the next chappie!

Meanwhile, Tailss mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days...

It was Blaze The Cats pool party party, which everyone was invited too.

The party was awesome as always, because Knuckles was hosting it.

Miles Powers was pretty drunk that day. He had already punched a bunch of people. Robotinic a few He is was spilled. But that was normal in this sort of was the pile of bodies.

If Miles Powers was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.

Only something about a space pirate,a goat and a pair of scissors.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.

Blaze The Cat.

Blaze was wearing a Tails mask that night

It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party.

Everyone had come as something or someone else.

No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

MILES POWERS WAS DRESSed as BLAZE.

BLAZE WAS DRESSed as AMY.

AMY WAS DRESSed as Miles Powers.

Tails was dressed as Robotinic.

And Robotinic was dressed as a pulse pistol.

Tails had no idea which person Blaze was! At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more!

Tails was instantly attracted to Blaze The Cat in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She way She flicked Her hair.

Blaze was doing a Karaoke number.

It was "i got you babe". And She was awesome.

She sung like they were audience was transfixated by Blaze The Cat.

Underwear was chucked at Blaze.

Miles Powers was soooo turned on.

(and He didn't need that underwear anyway)

Despite His crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Tails got up and sang too.

When Blaze The Cat was singing i got you babe it was like the words spoke to Him. Blaze seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.

They gazed into eachother eyes as Blaze put Her soul into the last lyric.

Then silence.

Suddenly, Tails was woken out of the flashback by current events!

The woman stood atop of the rubble while from everywhere Loyal followers came from. They tied up all the wedding guests (and Knuckles, who had been the priest, too!).

"I knew something was up," Blaze said. "You sounded way too happy last time we spat insults at each other." She said as she walked down from the rubble into the wedding area. "Of course, there was also this."

She took out a paper and folded it into an aeroplane. Then she fired it at Tails.

Miles Powers opened it up and saw... it was their wedding invitation.

Blaze laughed loudly, "Oh yeah, you were willing to invite Robotinic but not me?! So I did what I had the right to do... I went to Robotinic and I defeated him and took his invitation.

Tails knew that Blaze could be powerful. Oh yeah, before Blaze turned out to be such a collosal biatch, they had been fighting Robotinic together. But Tails didn't know that Blaze could have defeated Eggman...as long as she had enough motivation!

HAHAHAHAAHA, Blaze laughed. "Now to enact my plan!" Because not only will I stop your wedding, I will make your wedding IMPOSSIBLE!

The mercenaryss took Knuckles and shoved him forward. They did the same thing with Tails.

Blaze walked over to Tails and took his hand. "Now, Knuckles, wed me! Otherwise I will kill all you love! And if you, Miles Powers try to stop me...I will ressurrect Robotinic!"

Miles Powers felt like he was kicked in the stomach. What an impossible choice! Tails thought. Give up the love of Tails's life or save the world from Robotinic. It was almost as if fate or God set everythin in motion to torture Tails!

But long Tails didn't have to be in agony. Because Tails had a plan!

The next time they saw eachother Blaze winked at Miles Powers, remembering what happened at the blushed.

Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Tails didn't care.

Tails had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.

"Hi" Tails said, meekly.

"Hay" Blaze said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the cloakroom.

It wasn't long before their lips were together. Miles Powers couldn't remember who made the first move.

He did remember the taste though. The taste of Blaze.

Blaze tasted like grapefruit on a autumn noon.

Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.

What had they been eating? Tails tried to work out it. It took much tung work.

After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Blaze The Cat guessed what Tails was doing.

"I had papaya for lunch."

"oh"

"you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Miles Powers said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole september but was only mere minutes.

The taste of Blaze's lips (and other things) still lingered in Miles Powers's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.

Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Blaze The Cat snuggling against Tails's neck as he snuggled upto Blaze's torso.

Blaze The Cat went further by clutching Miles Powers with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

The telltale shape in His leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Miles Powers's thigh.

Blaze moved over Miles Powers's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs.

Tails liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. Blaze joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"

It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Miles Powers sounded like Rocket ! Blaze sounded like a heard of Dolphins on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".

"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" Blaze The Cat said, pleading.

"No...MORE MORE MORE" said Miles Powers, with apparently an insatiable apatite

Blaze finally head butted Miles Powers to get Him to stop.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Tails.

"Thats ok I...enjoyed it." said Blaze blushing in the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Blaze The Cat.

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Tails.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies.

~~~~~A/N uuuurgh I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry it took sooo long. I had to find some inspiration because yknow, it fic did end in a really difficult cliffhanger! But after binge watching some netflix, I think I really got a cool thing down now! ~~~~~~

"Uuuurgh," Tails said, putting up his most bored voice, "Well, I didn't really want him anyway, I just said that to rile you up."

"What?!" said Blaze The Cat in utter disbelieve.

"Yeaaah, I was just so angry with you over, y'know, that thing. that I decided that I was going to marry Tails just to make you jealous."

And then, then Tails thought of the one thing that would make his ruse even better.

"Because really, said Tails, I love you."

Blaze stood there baffled. All the space pirates looked at her unsure what to do now.

"Y... you mean that?" said Blaze The Cat.

"Of course not!" said Tails and in that unguarded moment he knocked Blaze unconscious.

"Haha, you didn't expect that to happen, hey Bitch?!" Miles Powers yelled loudly and laughed loudly afterwards.

All the other guests laughed as well.

As did Miles Powers.

And afterwards, when the police came and arrested Blaze, the wedding continued.

And as Tails predicted. In the evening, finally he could show off his kink. And then it turned out that Tails too had a secret, he whispered at Tails, taking off his shirt and revealing that he had been wearing nipple clamps all this time. That was kinda hot as well, Miles Powers thought and it became a really really nice night.

Although, deeply, somewhere... Miles Powers felt a little doubt over his proclaimation of love towards Blaze. Maybe there was a core of truth in it. Maybe their rivalry was nothing more than a elaborate foreplay? Non-the less. Now it was too late. Tails was Tails's life partner now. Although... maybe... when Blaze The Cat finally came free, Tails might be able to convince Tails to explore more kinks with the both of them...


End file.
